


Let's play

by penguin_in_glasses



Series: Malec missing scene [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Romance, malec first date
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: — Хорошо? — Хорошо. — Хорошо? — Да. Давай играть.АU — бильярд был после разговоров.Написано на ЗФБ для WTF Shadowhunters 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам сник-пиков и стилов к 6й серии второго сезона до её выхода, а так же громких просьб сокомандников.

— Это как в стрельбе из лука. Всё дело в цели, Магнус. 

Слова были сказаны одновременно извиняющимся и снисходительным тоном. Магнус не в первый раз задается вопросом, как у Александра так вообще получается. 

Надо что-то ответить, но при этом не оттолкнуть. Давай, Бейн, тебе четыре сотни лет, ты сможешь.

— Кто же знал, что у них столько общего.

Проклятье. Судя по тому, как тушуется Алек, Магнус всё-таки говорит что-то не то. 

Алек склоняется над столом и бьёт по жёлтому шару.

Мимо.

Так, кажется, кто-то решил поддаться.

— Сначала ноль, потом один, — будто бы оправдывается он.

Ох, Александр, несносный ты мальчишка. Тебе стоит играть в поддавки с Магнусом Бейном совершенно в другой плоскости, никак не в бильярде.

Алек отходит сделать глоток своего пива, а Магнус подходит к столу, окидывая взглядом расстановку шаров. 

Приступим, — думает Бейн, и азарт в крови смешивается с предвкушением.

Один шар влетает в лузу. За ним — так же четко — второй. После третьего характерного звука попадания Алек забывает про пиво и — Магнус готов поспорить — со всей доступной нефилимам скоростью подлетает к их столу.

— Подожди, ты делал свои, — он делает жест кистью, — штуки?

Магнус лишь улыбается и обходит стол, не сводя с Алека глаз.

— Разве ты никогда не слышал выражение: «Если ты не можешь найти одураченного в бильярде, — он изящно склоняется к столу, отводя на мгновение взгляд, чтобы прицелится, и снова смотрит на Алека, — то, возможно, это ты».

Он бьёт, не отводя взгляда, и белобокий биток, красиво перепрыгнув через фиолетовый шар с номером «4», толкает бело-оранжевый номер «13» прямо в лузу. Магнус выпрямляется с довольной улыбкой.

О, Ангел.

Ради _такого_ взгляда Александра стоило флиртовать, дразнить и вообще предлагать поход в бар и пул.

— Хорошо?

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — уточняет Магнус.

— Да, — кивок. — Давай играть.

От тона по спине бегут приятные мурашки, от улыбки — щекочет кончики пальцев. Забыты все неловкие моменты и скользкие темы в разговорах, только азарт, задор и предвкушение чего-то необычного — чего-то, что зарождается сейчас и останется между ними навсегда.

Здесь не место и сейчас не время, но Магнусу до дрожи хочется поцеловать Александра. Алек откинул свою зажатость, кий в длинных пальцах выглядит донельзя провокационно, улыбка не сходит с его губ, и Ангелы, как же он красив.

Собственные пальцы начинают дрожать сильнее, у кончиков загораются маленькие синие искорки.

— А говорил, что не использовал магию, — внезапно раздаётся низкий голос совсем рядом, опаляя ухо жаром выдоха.

Магнус вздрагивает и пытается бить, но, естественно, смазывает удар, и шар лишь легко ударяется о борт.

— Александр, — мягко укоряет его Магнус, крепче стискивая кий в руках, но мысли разбегаются и остаётся только детское: — Это нечестно.

Ухмылка Алека становится шире, глаза сияют. В приглушенном свете бара он выглядит потрясающе. Настоящий нефилим, истинное дитя Ангела.

Если бы только не эта его улыбка и _понимающий_ взгляд.

К чёрту пул. К чёрту бар. Если ничего не сделать, Магнус разложит его прямо сейчас, прямо на этом столе. И плевать на свидетелей. Пусть завидуют, сегодня самый горячий парень в этом заведении — его.

Магнус подходит к Алеку — на самом деле, делает всего лишь один небольшой шаг — тот стоит практически вплотную. Глаза в глаза, не разрывая взгляд, но не касаясь друг друга. 

Секунда, две, три. 

Четыре. Пять.

Алек облизывает нижнюю губу.

Пуск.

Магнусу кажется, то он слышит треск от своего лопнувшего терпения. Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза, пытаясь удержать на них гламур и справиться с эмоциями, хватает Алека за руку и тянет на выход. Тот следует за ним без разговоров. Кожа на запястье под пальцами Магнуса — мягкая и немного сухая, а кажется, будто горит. Два кия возвращаются в стойку щелчком пальцев, зев портала раскрывается после взмаха кисти.

Лофт встречает их тишиной, приглушенным светом и привычной смесью запахов с преобладанием сандала. 

Один жест — чтобы закрыть портал, ещё три — проверить и усилить защиту. Никто не посмеет им помешать.

Магнус тянет Алека в спальню. На пороге тот немного робеет, но не отступает. Храбрый, честный, красивый.

 _Его_ Александр.

Магнус теряется в поцелуе, на ощупь стягивая с широких плеч Алека кожанку. Тот отвечает на поцелуй и пытается стянуть пиджак с его, Магнуса, плеч. Они немного мешают друг другу, но оторваться практически невозможно. 

Магнус не сразу находит в себе силы сделать это, но всё-таки разрывает поцелуй. Чёрная кожанка летит в угол, туда же отправляются его пиджак и водолазка Алека. Свою рубашку — уже изрядно помятую и задранную едва ли не до лопаток — Магнус снимает с помощью магии, как и часть цепочек с шеи. Закончить с одеждой не позволяет Алек. Одну руку он устраивает на пояснице Магнуса, другой зарывается в его волосы. Любой другой был бы уже испепелен за такое, но это Алек. 

Алек, который целует его так напористо и одновременно так нежно. Который не спускается губами даже на шею и засовывает ладонь за пояс его, Магнуса, штанов. Который теряется в словах, стоит им остаться наедине, и чьё бедро сейчас недвусмысленно трётся о вздыбленную ширинку Магнуса.

О, Ангел, человек-контраст. 

Лучший на свете.

— Смелее, Александр, — говорит Магнус, подталкивая Алека к кровати. — Сегодня можно всё.

Алек напрягается и застывает на мгновение. Магнус же мысленно чертыхается. Он скользит ладонями по плечам Алека, но этот успокаивающий жест всё равно выходит нетерпеливым. 

Я не смогу удержаться, — внезапно понимает Магнус и начинает считать про себя вдохи и выдохи, пытаясь успокоиться и всё-таки взять себя в руки. Нельзя давить, нельзя торопиться.

Но внезапно Алек проводит широкими ладонями по его, Магнуса, обнаженной груди и смыкает руки на талии, прижимая к себе. 

— Магнус, — выдыхает он имя. Магнус отвечает на это полуобъятие, хотя, Ангелы и Демоны, оставаться спокойным ему сейчас многого стоит.

— Да, мой хороший.

— Просто... Ты помнишь, — Алек немного отстраняется и начинает частить, то заглядывая Магнусу в глаза, то вновь отводя взгляд. — Я говорил, что у меня не было времени на настоящие отношения...

До Магнуса доходит мгновенно. О, Ангел!

Сколько раз он помянул Ангела за сегодняшний вечер?

— Шшш, — Магнус прикладывает палец к губам Алека, и тот застывает на полуслове, недоверчиво взирая на этот жест. А после расплывается в улыбке. Магнус и сам улыбается, вспоминая этот жест с их разговора за бокалом коктейля в самом начале их знакомства.

— Я знаю, — негромко говорит он и кивает. Глаза в глаза, так же, как и тогда. И Алек сам тянется к нему за поцелуем.

Теперь всё немножечко иначе. Теперь в движениях нет такого количества страсти. Теперь Магнус как бы уступает, одновременно ведя и направляя. Теперь руки Алека блуждают по телу Магнуса, а ремень на его брюках уже расстегнут, обнажая ещё больше золотистой кожи. 

Магнус толкает Алека, тот падает на кровать, и на кажущихся чёрными в полумраке простынях его светлая кожа становится практически белоснежной, а руны кажутся невероятными метками. Несколько мгновений Магнус любуется видом, а затем, помогая себе магией, стаскивает с этих невозможно длинных ног штаны. 

В тишине спальни слышно только их тяжёлое дыхание, поэтому довольно-удивлённый стон Магнуса раздаётся словно гром среди ясного неба. 

Руна Выносливости — крупная, чёрная, совсем свежая, оказывается у Алека на бедре. Кажущаяся небрежной верхняя черта словно подмигивает ему из под края боксёров Алека.

— Да ты полон сюрпризов, сладкий, — игриво замечает Магнус и решает оставить Стамину на потом, начиная прослеживать языком завитки руны Ловкости.

Алек лишь сорвано дышит, принимая ласки и комкая в ладонях простынь. Ангельские руны, отличительные метки Охотников, сейчас будто живые, будто извиваются под губами и руками Магнуса. Будто указывают пути падения вниз, с небес.

В голову Магнуса лезет несусветная чушь, поэтому он старается занять рот и возвращается к руне Выносливости. Он быстро проводит языком по центральной черте и чудом не получает удар по носу, когда Алек от неожиданной ласки резко вскидывает бёдра и протяжно стонет.

Наконец-то, — думает Магнус и стягивает с Алека боксёры, запрещая себе смотреть на полностью обнаженного Алека. Он прикусывает завиток по центру руны, ставит засос под нижней чертой и, не давая себе времени отвлечься, а Алеку — вздохнуть, слизывает со стоящего колом члена капельку смазки и берёт в рот.

Вкус туманит разум, Магнусу кажется, что он искрит в буквальном смысле этого слова. Одной рукой помогая себе, другой рукой Магнус находит сжатый кулак Алека и понимает, что треск простыней всё же не был причудой поглощённого наслаждением сознания. Он разжимает ладонь и переплетает пальцы, которые тут же стискивают с силой.

— Магнус! Магнус, — мечется Алек под ним, — Магнус, я... Я сейчас...

Магнус лишь насаживается глубже, проталкивая член в горло. Алека выгибает дугой, зажмуренные глаза распахиваются. Магнус поднимает взгляд и, наконец, позволяет картинке впечататься в память.

Приняв всё до последней капли, Магнус выпускает обмякший член изо рта и чувствует ладонь Алека в своих волосах. Тот мягко тянет, словно прося подняться его наверх, а когда Магнус повинуется и нависает над Алеком, то целует его.

В этом поцелуе непонятно чего больше — благодарности ли, нежности, страсти или желания, но он сладкий и немного трепетный. Свободной рукой Алек размеренно гладит Магнуса по спине, и незамысловатая ласка широкой мозолистой ладонью кажется тому самой изысканной. Потом Алек натыкается на пояс его штанов и разрывает поцелуй.

— Снимай, — требовательно говорит он, в глазах пляшут черти, а волосы взъерошены.

Сердце Магнуса пропускает удар. О, Ангел, неужели это оно?

— И, пожалуйста, Магнус, — добавляет Алек уже как-то робко, — не скрывай глаза.

В голове становится пусто и звонко.

Магнус отстраняется и лихорадочно освобождается от остатков одежды, помогая себе магией. Затем привычным жестом вновь проверяет защиту лофта и добавляет ещё несколько слоёв.

Пусть весь мир подождёт.


End file.
